Chris Walker
An ex-millitary policeman who served in Afghanistan and ex-Murkoff security guard who murdered three patients and the doctor at a therapy facility, Chris Walker was the first patient at Mount Massive Asylum in 2011 with his childhood stuffed toy, little pig, after being apprehended by the Pauls, Murkoff's agents. The Morphogenic Engine gave him even more strength and durability then he had before but it didn't change his mental state. He was still obsessed with security protocol, only this time he had a goal. Contain the Walrider before it reaches the town by killing anyone who could be a host. He also is fond of collecting heads and tore off his nose and forehead skin for night vision and enhanced senses. Chris Walker pursued Miles Upshur throughout the asylum but could never kill him. When he was about to, the Walrider, killed him first by forcing him through an air vent. Battle vs. Leatherface (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Leatherface is walking through the halls of Mount Massive Asylum with his chainsaw. He hears screaming and sees a security guard getting his torso ripped off. Chris Walker's latest victim was in the library so he didn't need to walk far to put his trophy, the guard's head, on a shelf. Unfortunately, he hears the sound of a chainsaw starting up and yelling. He throws the torso at Leatherface. The attack only knocks down Leatherface but Chris Walker has already run up to him and grabs the chainsaw and throws it behind a shelf. He grunts in pain and backs up as a hammer hits him. Leatherface is back up on his feet and goes for another hit to the arm. Chris Walker gets hit but it doesn't do much damage and he punches Leatherface in the face hard enough for him to drop the hammer. The dazed Leatherface stumbles backwards but sees Chris Walker rushing towards him. The cannibal thinks quickly and dodges the soldier's charge as he runs into a meat hook. Chris Walker pulls the blade out of his shoulder and turns around to see Leatherface has his chainsaw again. Chris Walker just barely dodges the berserk swings before Leatherface triggers one of his snare traps. Chris Walker looks for a weapon and finds his wooden spear. Leatherface uses his chainsaw to cut through the rope and drops to the floor but gets back up just in time to get the spear through his gut. Leatherface ignores this wound and slashes right through the spear before cutting Chris across the chest. It isn't a deep cut but Chris Walker is now thoroughly enraged. He grabs onto the chainsaw and the two maniacs go through the door in their struggle. Walker gets his leg trapped in Leatherface's bear trap and yells in pain but trows Leatherface through the wall. Said wall was the only thing preventing people from falling to the first floor. Leatherface yells as he falls and he lamds with a crack. Chris Walker frees his leg and looks down at his opponent. A blood puddle is forming as he walks away. He didn't get a trophy but he still has to contain the Walrider. Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker was stronger, more durable, and better trained. Most of his weapons beat or were almost as good as Leatherface's whose only advantage was the chainsaw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Leatherface (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Mount Massive Asylum, Colorado Prison Block 12:00 AM "Get those bitches, Bubba! Dog will hunt! Dog will hunt!" Chop-Top was busy smashing a poor inmate's head in with a claw hammer while Leatherface ran down some other inmates and sliced one in half with his chainsaw. Unfortunately the process took time and a larger Variant with a 2×4 with nails in it took the opportunity to whack his head with it. As he cried out in pain, the Variant kept smacking Leatherface with it but failed to notice he had finished with his previous victim. With a victorious yell, he thrusted his chainsaw upwards and through the Variant's chest, shredding his heart and shattering his ribs. He continued to havk away at the body until his brother called him over. "Hey, you think the guy wearing white's a security guard? He's running for the phone room, run his ass down Bubba!" Leatherface had a different plan though and dropped his chainsaw, pulling out his mallet-sized sledgehammer instead and going down a side path. Chop-Top didn’t care so long as the guy was slaughtered and he's perfectly fine with staying here to see that all of their victims were dead. He heard a loud crash and looked up to see a massive man with chains on his arms and legs who looked like he had torn his own face off already. Chris Walker growled at the puny man in front of him after he dropped down from the second floor. Containment was going well and he had plenty of trophies but he still knew a threat to the public when he saw one. "Think you're tough shit, huh? Well, I've been in Nam, fatass!" In two powerful strides, he was within grabbing distance of Chop-Top and grabbed the man's wrist when he swung the claw hammer at him. Chris broke the man's bone with a simple squeeze and as the man howled in pain, dropping his weapon, he picked him up by the throat with the other hand and lifted him up. "Little pig." But he was interrupted in his torso rip by Chop-Top stabbing him in the throat with his switchblade, that proved to only delay the inevitable and piss the big man off. Walker instead decided to throw the annoying Sawyer through the nearby window which unluckily for Chop-Top led to the outside and he screamed in terror as he fell down the mountain to the forest below. Earlier... "I've got to call for help. I've got to, I don't care what Murkoff says! Is that a pig?" The security guard had horrifying flashbacks of the most infamous inmate chasing after hin and killing his friends, keeping their heads as trophies, as he said that. But it did seem like there was a pig in the phone room, at least it sounded like it, he didn’t have a gun but hey, he lost the big guy, there couldn't be another physically imposing Variant- Leatherface stepped in front of him as he opened the door, not only proving him wrong but also smacking his face with the mallet-sized sledgehammer. The man toppled over and convulsed until Bubba finished the job with a second swing. He liked the man's face so he kneeled next to the corpse and pulled out his electric knife but put it back as he heard a scream pierce the air. His brother's scream. Leatherface ran back as fast as he could and found Chris turning to look at him, he yelled at the man who simply roared back at him. The slasher was intimidated for the first time in this asylum and regretted dropping his chainsaw earlier as the big man towered over him before closing his hands into fists. "Big hog." Walker and Bubba swung at each other and managed to send each other stumbling back before running at each other. Leatherface hoped to get in another swing of his mallet-sized sledgehammer but Chris grabbed his wrist and attempted to punch him only for his foe to hold back his hand. The two were locked in a contest of strength where neither were willing to give up and both were shocked that someone as strong as them lurked in the asylum as well. But Walker was slightly stronger and pushed Bubba to his knees before kicking him in the chest with his boot. Chris stomped over to the smaller man and went to grab him but yelled out in pain as the electric knife cut his hand. Leatherface followed this up by taking a swing at his leg with his mallet-sized sledgehammer but was horrified to see the big man not even give out a cry of pain at that. Walker picked up Bubba by the throat and chokeslammed him on a nearby table, the wood breaking from the heavy blow and the Texan's weight. Leatherface squealed like a pig as he realized he dropped his weapons and Chris grabbed him by his leg before slamming him on the concrete floor. Dazed from the beating, the slasher couldn't prevent the Variant from grabbing his arm again and judo throwing him over his shoulder, headfirst into the floor. Walker punched himself in the face twice as he roared in victory before going for the final grab, he would slam Bubba into the nearby pillar and then rip his torso off, keeping his head as a trophy... Buzz, buzz, buzz! Leatherface had other plans and finally retrieved his chainsaw, doing an uppercut with it that sliced through Chris' torso, the cut wasn't too deep but it still caused him to fall over and it bled heavily. The slasher swung the chainsaw downwards, the Variant first blocking it with his chain but it bounced off and cut into his forearm. Walker yelled in agony but gathered the strength to punch Bubba in the gut as hard as he could, the smaller man keeling over and trying not to throw up. Both were heavily wounded and Chris strided over to a broken walk but Leatherface caught him first and hacked his leg with the chainsaw. Luckily a snare trap caught his ankle before too much damage could be done and he was dragged away yelling, only barely keeping himself on the ground by a lucky swing. Walker gritted his teeth limped over to the iron pole sticking out of the broken wall and ripped it out before roaring at the top of his lungs. Bubba got up and let out a mighty yell in response as he charged, both pointing theur weapons at each other but something unexpected happened. Shunk! Bzz... The iron pole punctured the chainsaw's gas tank and Leatherface groaned in horror as it failed to start up again. "You're out of options. I'll make this quick." The Variant swung the other end of the iron pole at the slasher, knocking him over once more, but the man desperately grabbed his electric knife. Walker stabbed him through the back and barely dodged Bubba throwing the electric knife at him. Chris reached down and ripped Leatherface's head off before he could stop him and roared in victory. He inspected the head and noticed something odd, what he thought was the man's face was actually a human flesh mask. "Two-for-one?" Never mind that, he had work to do, there were still many more hosts before containment was successful and he staggered off in search of them. "We have to contain it." Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker is victorious in this battle of overweight Texan killers due to his better short range weapon and taking Physicality and Experience. While Leatherface had edges in his mid range weapon, special weapons, and Tactics, he couldn't overcome his foe's far superior strength and durability. He also had only fought a trained and armed opponent once and lost despite his foe using his signature weapon. Rematch Information The original battle had only one vote with edges from an anon and the fight was much shorter. The weapons were inaccurate as Chris Walker never used a wooden spear and Leatherface was a composite of multiple movies as opposed to this rematch's original timeline. There was only one X-Factor for each warrior and Bubba's superhuman strength was not brought up. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rena Ryuguu (By Pygmy Hippo 2) "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Jason will wake up after the bloodshed ensues." "And then what? He kills the victor and we have to subdue him? An animatronic rabbit and a faceless man against that...freak!" "I will deal with him, Afton. We don't need him alive, we just need to free Krueger from his brain. Then our plans can be set into motion." Camp Crystal Lake, New Jersey, 12:00 AM The abandoned camp was filled with noise as someone rummaged through a cabin but it wasn't the resident slasher. A girl in a chef's outfit looked through old drawers hoping to find something to explain why she wound up here. The last thing she saw was a tall man dragging her away to here. The place was called Camp Crystal Lake but what significance did it have? Rena Ryuguu picked her nata up and went to find another cabin. Little did she know that another visitor was approaching quickly. The blood-stained soldier lumbered through the fog, his chains the only sound he was making until he noticed that the cabin's lights were on. A yellow rabbit had let him out, told him that some evil was here for him to contain. "We have to contain it." Chris Walker picked up his pace and slammed against the door. Rena yelped as the whole structure shook. She went into the bathroom and locked it even though the sound of the door breaking didn't help her paranoia. "Who's there?" She whimpered the words before hearing heavy stomps marching to her location. "I'm coming. You won't have to kill yourself." The door splintered but held up to the first blow. The next revealed Chris' massive form who was then forced back by some furious swipes of a nata. His own blood spilled onto him and the ground but he eventually blocked a strike with the chains on his wrist and picked up the girl before throwing her out a window. "Feisty little pig." Walker ran up to the window before going through it. The glass barely bothered him but his target's dissapearance did. Ryuguu put her arm back in its socket before pulling some glass out. "If I can't take him in a head-on fight..." She looked around and saw her improvised firebomb as well as a metal pipe. Taking both, she climbed onto some old planks, noting that some were weak. "Hey, over here!" The inmate looked up at the maniac and immediately got up on the planks, only to fall through them and fall deep into the forest. Rena nimbly moved down and searched for Chris but couldn't find him. "Not going to die before I contain every last one of you freaks." She turned and swung at him, knocking his head to the side but he simply broke the metal pipe. Ryuguu ran until she accidentally triggered a snare trap leaving her dangling. "No more escape." She immediately pulled out her nata again and sliced it off her but found herself looking at Walker's boots. The soldier stomped down but she rolled over and slashed his leg. He growled in pain and sent her backwards with a single punch. She quickly recovered however and fled to another cabin. "You're not leaving this place." Chris pulled out an iron pole and stomped off to the cabin. Rena made sure to lock all of the doors before setting her timer to fifteen seconds. She left her hat on top of a chair, hoping the weak distraction would be enough. A body flung through the window hitting the chair before Walker burst through the door and stabbed the hat. "What the-" He smelled gasoline and started to rush out before being sent flying by the explosion. He rolled around on the beach to put the flames out before getting smashed by a baseball bat. "It's not enough my friends get killed, is it? Now I have to put down another monster? Die! Die! Di-" A pole pierced Ryuguu's stomach, causing her to drop the bat. As she toppeled backwards, he stood up and reached down to make sure she was dead. Before he could rip her head off, she hacked into his arm. Rena tried to pull it out but it was stuck in his bulk. He angrily picked her up and ripped her torso off. Chris fell over and gasped for air. The fight took a lot out of him. "Wait.." Chris Walker could barely make out a new figure in the darkness. One wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete. Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker had a better mid and long range weapon along with being stronger and tougher. Rena Ryuguu's better short and special weapons along with her speed and surprising degree of experience made her a difficult opponent. However in the end, Chris didn't need a weapon to kill unlike Rena and his training made up for his weaker experience. He was also unlikely to be tricked due to his true sight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Connor (Assassin's Creed) (by Pygmy Hippo 2 ) TBW Expert's Opinion TBDCategory:North American Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors